


Alola Alola V

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Interrogation, M/M, Married Couple, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: I woke up in Professor Kukui's lab and was surprised to see that my husband, Steven Stone, did not need saving. However, thanks to Molayne, we did find out that Team Disrupt had taken many trainers from Alola and elsewhere prisoner, including Molayne himself. Lillie and Sophocles, along with Kukui and me, promised to help Steven save these trainers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First person POV from Wallace Stone's point of view. Please enjoy!

I had no idea what happened, but I fell asleep soon after arriving at Professor Kukui’s place. Perhaps my tiredness plus the deliciousness of Alola’s malasadas lulled me to sleep. Either way, I was out for a long time.

I was awoken to a whiff of my husband’s cologne. After stirring around for what seemed to be several minutes, I managed to be more aware of my surroundings. That was when I realized that I was sleeping on Professor Kukui’s couch and was covered, like a mini blanket, in my husband’s jacket.

“Kzzzzrt! Rise and shine, clever girl,” said my husband’s Rotom Pokedex, which happened to pop out from behind me. I groaned as I focused my eyes on the annoying Pokemon. “Your huzzzband is cooking eggzzz and pancakezzz.”

“Thank you, Rotom,” I said as I rubbed away sleepiness from my eyes. I then realized that I was cold. Without thinking, I put on my husband’s suit jacket and walked to the breakfast table.

“Good morning, my precious Stone,” greeted Steven with a smile. He was cooking breakfast for Professor Kukui, Lillie, this guy with a Team Instinct t-shirt, and I guess now me. “How was your rest?”

“It was too good,” I said. I looked at the newcomer. “I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Wallace Stone. Nice to meet you.”

“Sophocles,” said the man, who seemed to be quite athletic. He had a Pokemon Go keychain on his belt. “The pleasure is mine.”

“Sophocles has been training at Kiawe’s dance school,” explained Professor Kukui. “But don’t be fooled by his looks; he is also a great Pokemon trainer. Ever since the new rules about Trial Captains, he has chosen to remain in his post and devote much of his life to assisting the Pokemon League.”

I remember Steven explaining this earlier. Sometime after the new Pokemon League was formed in Alola, there was a new rule dropping the age requirements for Trial Captains but requiring them to commit to helping the Pokemon League and bringing positive programs to youth and adult trainers. The purpose of this, according to Steven, was to ensure that Trial Captains had sufficient trials and also to have role models for Pokemon trainers of all ages. People who aged out of the system did not have to turn to gangs for a sense of belonging - they could just attempt the Island Challenge at any age. I personally think it was a great idea.

“So, Kukui,” I asked the professor. “I’m curious. How long did I sleep for?”

“A good 14 hours,” replied Professor Kukui with a good-natured laugh. “You didn’t even notice your husband when he came in.”

There were hearty chuckles all around the table. Lillie almost fell back in laughter.

“Wait -” I said as the realization hit me. “I thought we were here to rescue you, Steven. But you’re here.”

“Yes, I am,” he said in a deadpan voice, which I found to be quite adorable.

“So did you rescue yourself?” I asked.

“Well, Sophocles and I rescued ourselves,” he said. “But we got to go back. Team Disrupt is still holding more Alola Pokemon leaders prisoner.”

“They still have Molayne,” said Sophocles. “But I think they still have more. Molayne sent the prisoners’ Pokemon to Professor Kukui’s starter Pokemon box as well as Weston’s because the security was a lot weaker on those two boxes. He said that you, Wallace, have access to Weston’s box.”

I looked around and saw Weston’s backpack. “Yes, I guess I do,” I said. “It should be in the backpack.”

“Let’s take out the Pokemon from the boxes before Team Disrupt can use them,” suggested Kukui. He walked over to his computer and pulled out a whole pile of Pokeballs. “These are all the non-starter Pokemon in the starter account,” he said as he showed us a basket full of Pokeballs. “By the Tapus! Does this mean that so many Alola trainers were captured?”

“Yes,” confirmed Sophocles. “These Pokemon were only those that the trainers physically had on them at the time. So for every six Pokeballs, we can assume that at least one trainer was captured.”

“I want to check out Weston’s account,” said Steven as he looked into the former Team Disrupt member’s backpack. He chuckled as he looked at the password card in his wallet. He then showed it to me. Apparently, Weston’s password was “Feebas is My Bro” in Sootopolitan.

I giggled and said to Steven in Sootopolitan, “Sounds like a future trainer in Juan’s gym.”

Responding in my indigenous language, I said to Steven romantically, “It’s great to hear your voice again in my native tongue.” I said as kissed him gently on his cheek

“Of course, my love,” he responded back. Sootopolitan may not be Steven’s first language, but man - whenever he speaks with it, my heart just melts. His voice is just so much more smooth and inviting in Sootopolitan. Before I knew it, I was planting several kisses on his neck.

“Bzzzt! Get a room, lovebirdzzz,” interrupted Rotom. “Just becauzzz I don’t understand what you’re saying doesn’t mean I can’t hear your voicezzz and see your kissezzz. Let’s focus on rezzzcuing the trainerzzz.”

“Rotom’s right,” said Sophocles. “Team Disrupt has a bad reputation here. The more we wait, the more I’m worried for our friends.”

“Good call,” said Steven as he turned off the stove and stepped toward the PC. He entered Weston’s information and logged into his account. Suddenly, flashes and camera sounds came from the computer.

“What was that?” asked Kukui as he ran towards the computer.

“Stand back,” said Steven. “I don’t like what’s happening.”

“I’ll broadcast the video on the screen on the wall so we don’t have to crowd around the television screen,” suggested Sophocles.

“Do it,” said Steven. “Everyone else, stay in that corner of the room. It seems like Team Disrupt is using our camera, and we don’t want to tell Team Disrupt how many people are in this building.”

Once we cuddled in the corner and looked at the big screen, we saw a message that said “Team Disrupt - incoming message. Then, after a bit of fizzing, a Team Disrupt Admin appeared on the screen.”

“Oh, it’s Steven Stone,” hissed the woman on the other side of the camera. “It figures. You don’t have your suit jacket on today,” she taunted. “Caught you at the wrong time? Did you just wake up, next to Wallace, no less?”

“You picked on the wrong person today, ma’am,” responded Steven firmly “My time is short, however. Is there a reason you contacted me through these means?”

“Yes it is,” she replied with a smirk. She then panned slightly to the left, where there was a prisoner bound up in a chair. His face and body was bruised, but when he looked up, I recognized who it was instantly - Weston Waterman. “Weston,” ordered the woman. “Look at the screen. Do you recognize him?”

“No,” said Weston, who was then slapped across the face. I ran over to Steven and stood next to him, as if giving Weston a hint. I also handed Steven his suit jacket, which he put on. “Oh yes, I remember now,” said Weston. “He’s Archon Stone of Sootopolis, and the other man is his husband.”

“Weston, why do they have your access code for the computer?” she demanded. 

Weston looked into the camera as if expecting an answer.

“We’re going to get you out,” said Steven in Sootopolitan. “Just keep stalling until we come. You can do it. I believe in you.”

Weston nodded and then responded, “Well, I must have been pickpocketed by them while in a city of Melemele. I had my password on a card.” Thank Arceus the Admin’s back was towards Weston, as it was clear from Weston’s expression that he was trying hard to keep a straight face while telling an obvious lie. “But before I could use it at the Pokemon Center, this silver-haired knave came over and pickpocketed my wallet from my back pocket. I tried to run after him, but he disappeared into the crowd.”

“And why do you have Pokemon that do not belong to you in your computer account?” asked the Admin. “Pokemon belonging to Hau, to Kiawe, to Molayne.” She slapped Weston across the face again. “You filthy traitor!”

“That was my doing,” said Steven as he covered for Molayne’s actions. “I put those Pokemon there. Weston is innocent of this. Let him go.”

“Oh, Archon Stone,” said the Admin in a mocking voice. “If you are so interested in this Sootopolitan boy’s welfare, why not join him in our little prison in Po Town? Pretty soon you can be side-by-side - in prison. We have a room full of foolish Sootopolitans who cannot wait to meet you. You might was well turn yourself in in person. I can already tell from the computer records that you’re logging in from Professor Kukui’s lab. It’s only a matter of time until Team Disrupt comes and finds you.”

“You humor me,” responded Steven. “No way am I going to be your prisoner. Now release Weston and the others, or else I will be paying a visit to you. And you won’t like it.”

The Admin just turned off the feed. Steven taped up the camera and logged out of Weston’s Pokemon Box account.

“Let’s figure out from all these Pokeballs who we think has been captured by Team Disrupt,” said Steven.

“What do we do next?” asked Lillie.

“Then, we can go save our friends,” replied Steven. “Who is with me?”

The others in my room cheered in agreement. My heart fluttered for Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
